Carnival Day
by samyalone
Summary: Cloud is sleeping and Zack comes over. This story contains soft Yaoi reference.


There was a sharp knocking on the door and the sleepy blond looked up from his pillow. The morning light peeking through the blinds was like needles to his half closed eyes. He stuffed his face back into his pillow, not wanting the reality of his sleep being over to sink in.

"Hey Cloud! Open the damn door." It was a young man's voice, but not just any man. This was the black haired angel who seemed to accept Cloud no matter what. They had their own dark secret shrouded around them, but it was not something Cloud would just openly discuss among other people.

"Cloud, I know you are in there" He said to an unopened door. "It's not like you really go anywhere else." He then muttered to himself quietly. Cloud lifted his face off the pillow and looked at the door. He grunted and moaned as he lifted his body off the bed, pulling the blankets off his body. It had been a hot night and both he and the blanket were damn in the humidity with sweat.

Cloud got to the door and opened it up, he was welcomed with the smiling face of a man not too much older than he. "Hello Zack" he sighed, wanting to go back to bed, he knew it must have still been very early in the morning. "What time is it?"

"Only 7:30, but it's time for us to go," Zack replied to Cloud still smiling. _How can he always look so happy?_ Cloud thought to himself as he let the black haired man into his apartment. They were going to some carnival thing today, Cloud desperately did not want to go, but Zack had told him he was coming. Cloud never disobeyed Zack, for he knew what he was capable of.

"Just give me a few, I need a shower and I need to get dressed." Cloud scratched his head and yawned. He walked over to the bathroom to have his shower grabbing his towel on the way in.

He was in the bathroom undressing himself slowly, still too dazed to do anything quicker than normal. It didn't bother him that the other man was in his house; secretly he felt comfort in it. He ever wished that he would come in the bathroom whilst he was in the shower, but for some reason he doubted it would happen. Cloud turned the water on for the shower to start and he got in.

The warm water felt good on his body, it was colder than the air outside the room. He stood in the shower for a long while; just letting the water hit his naked body. He was in a dream like trance, not noticing the knocking yet again coming from the door.

"Cloud! Are you okay in there?" Zack was calling out to him. Cloud shook his head and came out of the trance.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Cloud tried to sound normal, trying to hide the yearning for the man to come into the bathroom.

"I've been knocking for 10 minutes, I was getting worried. Can I come in for a minute?" Cloud dark and normally dull eyes had a spark in them for a brief moment before he regained himself again.

"Y-yeah s-sure…Yeah sure, come on in for a minute." The door knob turned and the door opened up slowly. Zack poked his head in, and looked around.

"Hey Cloud, I forgot something at my apartment. I'll be back over in a few, okay?" Zack walked into the steamy bathroom over to the shower were Cloud was. Cloud poked his head out of the shower curtain and as he saw Zack watching he felt his cheeks turn a deep red.

"Blushing Cloud? All I had to do was walk into the bathroom to see you blushing. You're so cute!" Zack leaned over to Cloud, who was almost falling out of the shower not. Zack closed in on his lips, at first they shared only a small kiss, but it turned into a deep kiss, a long lasting kiss. Cloud felt his body tingling and as though he was floating as Zack took control of his tongue.

When Cloud because aware of himself and the other man he realised that he has fallen out of the shower and was in Zack's arms. Zack looked down at Cloud's naked body and smirked. He kissed Cloud again, this time holding Cloud close and kissing deep, Cloud was unaware that he was being taken out of the bathroom and back into his damn bed. He and Zack laid in the bed listening to each other's breathing for a long time.

He must have fallen asleep in Zack's arms because when he awoke he found nothing but a note on the pillow beside him. Cloud looked up from the pillow at the note. The writing was scribbled and short; Cloud read it as if listening to Zack.

_Cloud, I had to go to the carnival to help out with the game we signed up for. Too bad you fell asleep. We were at the dunk tank and you were gonna be getting dunked into the water….Then I could have *licked* up some water when I get thirsty. Anyways, I'll be around to check on you around 4:30 or so. See you then._

ZACK


End file.
